Onegai Teacher !
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Fic complète ! Remise en forme du chapitre un. Duo est un prof en remplacement, Heero est l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, jusqu'ici tout baigne, sauf quand les sentiments viennent s'y mêlés et que le passé fait toujours aussi mal.
1. Le remplacant

**Titre :** Onegai Teacher !

**Auteur :** Tahitian Shaman

**Genre :** Romance, UA, Yaoi

**Disclaimers :** L'univers de Gundam Wing et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs repectifs.

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Couple :** 2x1

**Note :** Il existe une fic dont l'histoire est vue par le regard de Duo "Onegai Pupil", pour ceux que ça intéresse

**  
Chapitre 1:** Le remplaçant

**_POV Heero_**

**-Heero !! **

Impact dans... 3... 2... 1 BANG !

**-Quatre vas-y doucement, un de ces jours tu m'enverras à l'hôpital !**

Il me sourit et se détâche de mon cou :

**-T'es au courant ? **

**-Faudrait d'abord que je sache de quoi tu parle ! **

**-Ben, la prof de maths à eut quelques complications avec sa grossese, elle part plus tôt et c'est today qu'elle est remplacé ! **

**-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?**

Il me fixe sérieusement :

**-Heero, ce mec est la beauté incarnée ! En plus, c'est un homme ! **

**-Quatre t'es déjà pris !**

**-Je n'appartiens pas à Trowa, je peux mater qui je veux, tant que j'y touche pas !**

Et moi je ne suis pas homo, j'en suis peut être entouré, mais c'est pas ça qui me fera change d'avis !

**-Ouais, je sais tu vas me dire que les mecs c'est pas ton truc, mais les filles non plus, faudra que tu fasses un choix ! **

**-Et même si, je vais pas me taper un prof !! T'es tombé sur la tête ! **

**-Non, le sang lui est monté à la tête à la vue du remplaçant.**

Un voix assez grave s'éleva de derrière moi, il avait une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux.

**-Salut Trowa, tu l'as vu toi aussi ? **

**-Non, au fait nous n'avons que trois heures de cours aujourd'hui, physique et maths. **

**-Ah bon ? fis-je **

**-Hn, partie aux portes ouvertes de la science avec les secondes... **

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! ... Me suis réveillé tôt pour rien ! **

**-Je vais à la bibliothèque, lançais-je avant de me diriger vers une porte marron, derrière se trouvait la bibliothèque du lycée, une très grande salle, qu'en deux ans j'ai pas réussi à tout visiter... **

Je restais la matinée assis à une table, seul au fond de la salle, plongé dans un roman, mais vers 11h00 je décidais d'aller à la cafète, l'appel du ventre...

**-Heero, on est là !**

Mon déjeuner à la main, je m'avançais vers Quatre et Trowa, qui apparemment s'était disputé, leurs relation est d'habitude collé-serré et de les voir assis à l'autre bout de la table et pas du même côté veut tout dire... Des fois notre ange blond manque de subtilité, surtout quand on sais que Trowa est possessif... Les phrases genre "je n'appartiens pas à Trowa " ont tendance à bléssé la dignité et la fierté. Et le pire c'est que Quatre ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils s'aiment, y'a aucun doute, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne savent pas se comprendre, de nationalité différente, donc de mentalité différente, parfois y'a des chocs.

**-Hn, je joue pas les super glue aujourd'hui, le recoleur de fierté brisé est en congé, débrouillez vous tout seuls ! **

Ils m'adressent tout les deux un regard noir, ca me fait rien, c'est moi le spécialiste et je vais pas me démonter par ma propre attaque ? Une tornade brune se précipita sur moi, suivit de ses deux toutous qui la suivent partout !

**-Hello everyboby ! Vous avez le remplaçant ? C'est un canon, ce mec ! **

**-Bonjour Hilde, répondit Quatre le regard amusé, un sourire en coin. Moi, je l'ai vu, mais pas Trowa et Heero. **

**-Eh bé ! Vous avez raté quelque chose ! Bon, ben on va rattraper ça, je vais tout vous dire sur lui et y'en a beaucoup à dire ! Tout d'abord, il s'appelle Duo MAXWELL, diplomé de Harvard en études supérieurs et appliqués des sciences de l'ingénieur et un truc scientifique... **

**-Une grosse tête quoi ! rétorquais-je de concert avec Trowa. **

Il a la hargne le mec, je sens que sa va fuser entre le remplaçant et Trowa, surtout si ce dernier s'approche trop près de Quatre.. La brunette aux yeux bleu reprand son récit, décidant d'ignorer notre intervention !

**-Il est originaire de L2, mais à vécu sur Terre avec son meilleur ami un certain CHANG Wufei, qu'il rencontra pendant la période de sa vie ou il oeuvrait pour la protection de notre Reine du monde ! **

Me demande ou elle est allé chercher tout ça ! Mais bon franchement, je vois pas ce que ça va nous apporter !

**-Il connait Relena Peacecraft ? demanda Quatre. **

**-Hn, c'est même un de ses proches les plus intime ! **

**-Et pourquoi il n'est pas resté pas garde du corp, au lieu de devenir prof ? **

**-Il est juste remplaçant, dans ses heures perdus, il a le diplome et peut donc faire ce qu'il veut... **

**-Autrement, cet homme à tout pour lui ! Il est jeune, beau et intelligent, en plus il connait miss Queen of the peace ! **

**-Je crois que c'est à peu près ça, juste un truc, c'est pas bien de pirater les dossiers des preventers !**

Nous nous retournons tous brusquement au son d'une voix grave, mélodieuse et amusé. Hilde et ses toutous restent figé, nous... bouche bée ! Putain... Merde... C'est un pas homme, c'est un dieu ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi beau ! La perfection même au visage démon vachement canon ! Ce mec, est la luxure et la séduction même ! Mon regard scruta dans les moindres détails son corp, il a la peau pâle et rien qu' au regard parait très douce, ça donne grave envie de toucher ! Il portait une chemise blanche immaculée, qui soulignait à la perfection ses larges épaules et son buste musclé dont on découvrait une partie grâce aux trois premiers boutons défaits, les longues manches sont remonté jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon en cuir noir serrant les hanches sveltes, ainsi que ses fesses et le devant, ça devra pas être permis un pantalon aussi serrer, après on s'étonne qu'il y ai des viols ! Il y a deux choses qui m'étonnais chez lui, d'abord ses yeux d'une profonde couleur améthystes brillant d'une lueur malicieuse et puis ses cheveux très long, simplement attâchés en queue de cheval lâche, ils se mouvaient au rythme de ses déhanchements. Il affichait un sourire amusé de ses lèvres pleines et roses. Il porta sa main à son cou et saisi un chaine en argent à maille assez grosse, le pendentif était une croix en forme d'épée à laquelle est entouré par un serpent.

**-Vous avez perdus vos langues ? Pourtant on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a une seconde vous étiez muet. -Vous avez été un jour mannequin ? reprit Hilde soudain sortit de sa comtemplation.**

**-Non, j'ai juste été garde du corps et ça demande un bonne condition physique. **

Sa voix était à elle seule une attraction pure et simple, envoutante, rythmé par des tons amusé, j'ai chaud en l'entendant ! Jusque là il n'avait fait que regarder Hilde, puis il porta son attention sur moi et mon coeur s'arrêta et reprit dans une course folle, pendant ce court lapse de temps, il avait plongé son regard dans le mien, comme pour lire en moi, j'ai envie de me perdre dans ses lacs mauve, une douce sensation de bien être émane de lui et me fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je suis brutalement tirer par la réalité :

**-AIE !! Quatre ça fait mal, t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? **

**-J'ai cru que tu dormais les yeux ouverts ! **

**-Tu m'as déjà vu faire ça ?! **

Le remplaçant me sourit :

**-Y'as une première fois à tout, tu t'appelles ? **

**-Heero... Heero YUI. **

Son sourire s'étira, charmeur, séducteur... Non, Heero, t'es pas homo !

**-Très bien Heero, je vais te laisser avec tes amis, j'ai comment dire... un faim de loup ! Je suppose que vous serez mes élèves, donc je vous attends tout à l'heure. **

Il nous gratifia d'un sourire et d'un signe de main, puis s'en alla, sa démarche était... souple, gracieuse, presque... féline.

**-Heero ? **

**-Hn ? **

**-Alors ? **

**-... **

Je me tourne vers lui :

**-T'es sur que c'est un homme, moi j'ai eu plutôt l'impression d'avoir à faire à un dieu ! **

Eclat de rire général, tous approuvaient ce que je venais de dire.

Je mangeais en vitesse mon déjeuner et fixe avec impatience ma montre, qui comme par hasard marche au ralentit quand j'ai envie de tout aille vite ! La cloche tarde à retentir et je commençe à m'énerver, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de notre petit ange !

**-Heero, tu vas bien ? **

**-Hn, oui pourquoi ? **

**-Rien... **

J'aime pas quand il regarde comme ça, le regard qui te dit "oui bien sur, tu n'as rien et moi je suis la reine du monde !"

**-Je vais bien !**

Les minutes tardent à passé ! Mais, nous y sommes presque, dans cinq minutes je serais en cours avec lui, ok pas seul, mais la seule perspective de pouvoir le regarder à mon aise me rend encore plus furieux envers ma montre, qui est pourtant innocente !

**-Tu vas finir par la casser à force de la tripoter, c'est pas ça qui fera avançé plus vite l'heure !** Heureusement pour moi que Hilde et ses toutous sont partis et Trowa aussi, qui avait soudain besoin d'aller aux toillettes.

**A suivre...**

Après trois ans j'ai enfin décidé de refaire ma mise en page lol qu'on avait précédemment bousillé... èé


	2. Troubles

**Titre : Onegai Teacher**

**Auteur : Shaman Girly**

**Mail : **

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas ... moi**

**Couples : 3x4,12 Genre : Yaoi**

**Raaaaaaahhhhhhh i'am happy !!! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !!!**

**Merci beaucoup à Sugar, Seraphin, Makena, Fuu-san et Kaze pour vos reviews positive et vos encouragement !!!  
  
Chapitre 2: Troubles **

Nous entrons en classe, il est déjà là, il est assis au bord de son bureau, ses bras appuyé‚ sur le bois supportant son poid, que ses jambes ‚tenduent et ses pieds croisés sur se sol ne peuvent supporter vu la position.

Ses cheveux tombaient devant lui, coulant sur son épaule et aussi s'étalant sur le bureau. Il attendit un moment, avant d'être sur que tout le monde soit entrer et balaya la salle de son regard intense.

-Bonjour tout le monde, alors pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Duo MAXWELL et serais votre professeur de maths et de physique jusqu'au retour de votre professeur... Alors, avant de commen•er on va parler règlement, je vais imposer le mien, dès que vous franchirais cette porte vous devrez vous y plier !

Il s'arrêta et recommença sans balayage de la salle :

-Alors, en ce qui concerne la ponctualité, je m'en fou complètement, en retard ou pas, tant que vous arrivez ça m'est égal, moi même je suis pas fana de ponctualité, soit je suis en avançe, soit je suis en retard, mais je suis rarement pile à l'heure. Sinon, il y a aussi les bavardages, je permets que si cela concerne mon cours et tout ce qui y touche, sinon dehors ! Je veux des réponses clairs et nets à mes questions, c'est à dire : sujet, verbe, complément ! Maintenant, pour mettre les choses au point, ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, c'est pas pour rien que ca s'appelle vie privée ! Donc, les questions impertinentes, out ! Est ce clair ?

Murmure approbateur venant des élèves :

-On peut quand même vous poser une question sur vous, concernant votre âge ?

-Vous vous appellez ?

-... Motoko SASUKE.

-Bon, on va considérez cette question comme banale... J'ai 22 ans [1] dans deux mois.

Nous avons quatre ans de diff‚rence, il doit être vachement doué pour être sortit de Harvard alors qu'il n'avait peut être pas encore atteint la vingtaine [2].

-Vous en étiez arrivé où avant le départ de votre professeur ?

Et le cours commença, il était remarquablement doué et semblait à l'aise, c'était son domaine.

Il s'approchait souvent de Matthew Okinawa, c'est un des meilleurs en physique et monsieur Maxwell semble l'avoir remarqué.

Il lui expliquait comment mieux y arriver, comment ne pas faire d'erreurs, il passait auprès de chaque élève et faut pas croire que parceque certains sont un S que ce sont des cracs, dès qu'ils comprennent tout baigne mais sinon il nage complètement...

Quand il arriva près de moi, mon coeur s'affola et je ne pus plus lever les yeux pour le regarder, de peur qu'il ne voit ma brusque rougeur !

-Tu as fait une faute dans ton calcul, elle est minime mais elle suffit à tout fausser !

Il passa derrière moi, me prit mon crayon et se pencha pour m'expliquer ou j'avais gaffer et pourquoi, mais je n'écoutais pas, mon sang battait aux tempes et je n'entendais que le choc lourd du sang à mes oreilles. Et puis son parfum sobre et fort m'enivrait.

Je fus pris tout à coup de tremblement, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer :

-Tu vas bien Heero ?

-Je... oui, est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?

Il fronçe les sourcils, toujours pencher sur mon épaule, je vois de très près ses lèvres et ses yeux, il frôla ma main avec la sienne, je la retirais comme si ce contact de sa peau contre le mienne avait fait l'effet d'une brulure.

-Vas-y.

Il se redressa et me regarda partir jusqu'à ce que je sois sortis.

Dehors, je m'adossais à un mur et soupirais fortement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu ces tremblements et surtout cette envie de passer mes doigts dans ces cheveux, châtains et soyeux, coulant dans son dos en vague souple.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes, me mouille le visage et repart pour ma salle de classe, la main sur la poignet, j'hésite à la faire coulisser, j'ai peur d'avoir la même réaction que tout à l'heure face à la proximité du corps de mon prof, mais que ce soit plus violent. Fallait juste que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il ne m'approche pas.

Finalement je fais coulisser la porte, monsieur Maxwell se redressa aussitôt et me regarda.

"Le regarde pas Heero..."

Je détournais immédiatement le regard et m'avançais vers mon pupitre.

J'avais pas de pot, il venait vers moi ! Je corrigeais mon erreur, il passa donc sans s'arrêter !

Et il n'aura plus de raison de venir me voir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux sur lui et de croisé à nouveau son regard, ce fut comme à la caféteria, sensation de bien être, perdition dans ses abîmes mauves, la réalité s'éffrondrant autour de moi.

Il s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait plonger ses lacs dans les miens à quelques pas de mon pupitre. "Reprends toi Heero !"

Je sortis de ma léthargie et baissais mes yeux, les reportant sur ma feuille, je pris avec difficulté mon crayon, ma main tremblait.

La cloche retentit à la fin des 2h00 de physique, ce fut une torture pour moi, à chaque fois que je regardais le prof, il me regardait, lorsque je détournais les yeux, il s'approchait de moi, sa présence, son parfum, sa proximité me troublait et je multipliais les fautes de calculs, ce qui le fit revenir plusieurs fois. J'avais jamais eu autant hate que sonne la fin du cours, moi qui aimait la physique, aujourd'hui c'était différent, parcequ'il est là...

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement face à la perpestive de pouvoir décompresser, je commençais à ranger mes affaires, lorsqu'il vint vers moi... et c'était rapé pour le décompressage [3]...

-Laisse tes affaires, va te dégourdir les jambes ou n'importe quoi [4] et reviens, je voudrais te parler.

J'évitais son regard, pas envie de me faire avoir une troisème fois, surtout que nous sommes seuls, même pas envie d'imaginer ce dont je serais capable !

-D'accord professeur.

Lorsque je revins, il était assis sur son fauteuil et fixais la porte d'entrée, autrement dit moi...

Je me campe devant lui et attend. J'ai très peur qu'il ai remarqué mes rougeurs et mon trouble.

-Heero, pourquoi ne me regardes tu jamais dans les yeux ?

Les dernières fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai été transporté par ses yeux, pas que je n'ai pas aimé, juste que c'est quand même un prof, si ça avait été un élève, ça aurait mieux passer...

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as eu tout à l'heure ? Au début, tu te débrouillais pas mal dans tes calculs, mais aprés ce fut la chute, tu faisais des erreurs de débutant !

Ca remarque me blessa un peu dans ma fierté et mon orgueil, mais j'essayais de ne pas le faire voir.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien...

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? Et je ne te laisserais pas ta récréation si tu ne me le dit pas !

Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui dise, qu'il me trouble, que son parfum m'enivre, que ses yeux m'envoute, que sa voix s'ensorcèle ?

-Au moins, j'aurais une escuse pour ne pas supporter les querelles de mes amis.

Il soupire d'agacement, je comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça, qu'est ce que mon attitude peut lui faire, il n'a qu'à m'ignorer si je l'énerves, ou qu'attend-il de moi ? Que je succombe ... son charme ? Ben s'ayez ! J'espère au moins qu'il est content de lui...

-Vous voulez que je vous le dise professeur ? [5]

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais vous êtes aprécier pour votre physique dans cette classe, et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes parceque certains élèves interpreteraient mal vos gestes envers moi.

Il ne réagit pas devant mes paroles et continue de me fixer, je le sais parce que en ce moment je le regarde. C'est pas très agréable de parler à quelqu'un sans le regarder, mais j'évitais les trop longs contact visuels.

-Quelle franchise, c'est bon tu peux sortir.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je ramaissais mes affaires et retrouvais Quatre et Trowa réconcilié se faisant le bouche à bouche sur un banc à l'écart des autres.

-Ou vous trouvez le souffle de tenir aussi longtemps ?

-Heero ! T'étais où ? dit Quatre virant au rouge.

Je haussais les épaules et dit simplement :

-Avec un prof...

[1] : vi je sais normalement à cette age ce sont plutôt des stagiares, mais je voulais pas qu'il y ai trop d'écart entre l'âge de Heero et Duo, déjà que j'ai du mettre qu'il avait 18 ans alors qu'en terminale, beaucoup n'ont que 17 ans, enfin ça sera mon cas...

[2] : Je sais même pas si c'est possible, enfin bref c'était pour les besoins de la fic, lol.

[3] : Lol, je sais même pas si ça se dit...

[4] : Pas d'idées perverses !

[5] : c'est ce qu'il demande depuis tout à l'heure, lol et Heero demande encore...

Prochain chapitre, Duo tourneur de hétéro en gay, lol !

Reviews please !

Bisous à tous !


	3. Baiser

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Mail :  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi...  
Couples : 12, 3x4  
Genre : Yaoi  
**

Euh voilà, voilà, désolé pour le retard, j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre trois, mais j'étais chez ma cousine et là-bas y'a pas d'ordi...  
Sinon j'ai réussit à régler le problème de la mise en page !!! Ouais, j'suis contente, même si j'ai du mettre une heure pour la remettre comme elle l'était !  
  
**Les reviews !  
Kamara : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, non je n'ai pas reçu ta review du premier chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que au début je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes et maintenant je les veux toutes, lol ça fait trop plaisir !!

**Sraphin : **Ca baigne alors si la suite te plait , voilà le trois, perso j'aime ce chapitre j'espère que ce sera ton cas. Pour répondre à tes questions, non je n'ai jamais eu de prof canon, sauf en remplacement, mais c'était une femme, très belle mais sévère. MDR !! Duo n'est pas un pervers, c'est juste que l'attitude de Heero l'intrigue un peu et on va dire qu'il est curieux ! Dans ma fic c'est Heero le hétéro, du moins il l'est au début, Duo lui est gay et non y'a rien eu entre lui et Relena et il n'y aura jamais rien, qu'elle reste avec Heero, lol encore que j'aime pas trop l'idée que Hilde soit avec Duo... mais bon dans cette fic c'est Heero qu'elle colle alors c'est bon...

**Audrey : **Ben voilà j'ai mis le chapitre 3 Amuse-toi bien à le lire !!

**Yuna chan 02 : **Une suite ! Une ! lol J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres

**Makena : **Merci encore, lol et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.  
  
**Lian Landra : **Héhé, si tu veux savoir pour le passé faudra patienter !! Mais je peux te dire que ça a faillit envoyer Hee-chan dans l'au-délà, lol ! Ben en général, les profs de maths sont toujours chiant(e)s... sauf Duo, lol  
  
**Fuu & Kaze : **J'avais pensées à vous lorsque j'ai écrit "pas d'idées perverses", lol !!! Non j'rigole !! En fait, j'ai écrit ça parceque moi j'aurais eu des idées pas très catholiques si c'était moi le lecteur, déjà quand je l'ai écrite...  
  
**Chapitre 3: Baiser**  
Qu'est ce que c'est dur de se lever le matin, surtout quand on a dormi assez tard. Pas l'envie qui manquait, juste la possibilité d'enlever de ma tête un certain regard améthyste qui me hante à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux !  
Ca fait trois semaines qu'il est là, il a plus de retenue avec moi, mais lorsqu'il se penche sur moi, c'est toujours le même truc, une soudaine chaleur, des tremblements et des bégayements... Autant dire qu'avec le temps ça s'arrange pas, j'ai baissé en physique et en maths, comment se concentré quand on a un dieu qui se dandine devant vous et qu'il ne manque aucune occasion pour vous faire sentir son parfum ? Heureusement je ne l'ai cottoyé que deux semaines, la troisème semaine j'ai chopé un truc qui m'a cloué au lit ! Mais comme je vais mieux, et je suis censé retourner en cours aujourd'hui...  
Mon portable sonne et je mets un temps infini à aller vers lui, j'aurais du le fermer hier soir.  
-Qui ose me réveillé, autant dire que t'as pas intérêt à dire ton nom !  
Un éclat de rire, c'est bizarre je connais pas cette façon de rire...  
-Bonjour Heero !  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Putain !!!!!! C'est SA voix !!!  
-Bon... bonjour monsieur Maxwell.  
  
-De mauvaise humeur au réveil ou c'est la maladie ?  
-Oui... enfin... non...  
Il rit, un rire doux.  
-Si tu vas mieux j'aimerais bien que tu sois là pour la sortie que j'ai organisé avec ta classe et une autre de mes classes.  
-Une sortie ?  
-Ben oui, je pensais que ton ami Quatre te le dirais, on fait une sortie de trois jours à la mer, nous partons mercredi soir et on revient dimanche matin.  
-A la mer ?  
-Oui, en tout cas si tu veux venir j'ai besoin de l'accord de tes parents et de celui de ton médécin, si tu es vraiment remis.  
-Je ne suis pas tout à fait remis mais je crois que ça ira, pour l'accord je suis majeur...  
-Mais il faut qu'ils soient au courant.  
-Hn.  
-T'arrêtes avec tes "hn" ! Pendant deux semaines ça m'a casser les oreilles !  
Il y avait de m'amusement dans sa voix.  
-Je leur téléphonerais et ils vous contacteront, enfin si ils ont en le temps.  
-D'accord, je te donne mon numero.  
Je le marque sur un papier, au fait comment lui il sait le mien ? Non, veut pas savoir.  
-C'est marqué.  
-J'espère que tu viendras, reprit-il doucement.  
-Oui, moi aussi, dis-je tout aussi doucement.  
Je me rendit soudain compte que j'avais pas réfléchit avant de sortir cette phrase, quel idiot ! De toute façon, c'est vrai j'espère vraiment pouvoir y aller, ne serais-ce que pour le voir en dehors du cadre de l'école.  
-Alors, au revoir Heero et peut être à tout à l'heure.  
-Oui.  
Il raccroche, je reste longtemps le combiné toujours à l'oreille à écouter le vide, je me repasse notre conversation, mon coeur était étrangement calme, mais ma respiration était saccadée, normalement l'un ne va pas sans l'autre...  
Je vais prendre une douche, histoire de se réveiller et je revêts mon uniforme...  
En cours de français j'ai un mal de tête affreux, j'essaye de ne pas le faire voir, mais rien n'échappe à Quatre, qui me jette des regards inquiets, je lui intime de garder le silence, ce qu'il fait.  
-Heero, tu n'es pas remis, tu devrais rentrer !  
-Ca va mieux Quatre, je ne compte pas refaire le même gag de la dernière fois !  
Ah oui, la dernières fois j'étais seul avec monsieur Maxwell et la fièvre est monté d'un coup et me suis évanoui...  
Je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien avant son cours, le docteur a dit que je manquais de sommeil et que j'avais attrapé froid... N'empêche que j'ai assez honte de m'être évanoui devant lui.  
-On a quoi Quatre ? demanda Trowa en venant vers nous, j'ai paumé mon emploi du temps et je le connais pas par coeur.  
-Pause déjeuner, ensuite on a histoire.  
Tiens, je vais utiliser mon heure de libre pour appeler ma mère ou mon père. Donc, je sors mon portable.  
-T'appelle qui ? demanda Trowa.  
-Ma mère.  
Je m'éloignais, je téléphonais quand même à ma mère et elle posait des questions assez bizarres, voir même insolite !  
Je m'appuyais qur un poteau, ça sonnais et elle déccrocha :  
-Oui, Sakura Yui ?  
Autant pour moi c'est ma soeur.  
-Bonjour Sakura, maman est là ?  
-Heero ! Oui bien sur, attends je te la passe !  
-Heero mon chérie, c'est toi ?  
-Oui.  
-Comment tu vas ? Tu t'es bien remis de ta maladie ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Il n'y a rien de grave pour que tu m'appelle, hein ?  
En forme la mater, quoi !  
-Maman doucement, une question à la fois ! D'abord, oui je vais mieux et y'a rien de grave, je voulais juste te demander un truc.  
-J'écoute mon bébé.  
Mon bébé...  
-Maman, je suis plus un bébé !  
-Si tu es mon bébé de 18 ans !  
...  
-...  
-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
-Hn, ma classe fait une sortie de trois jours à la mer et mon prof demande à ce nos parents soient prévenus.  
-Vas-y, j'appelerais ton prof, comment il s'appelle ?  
-Maxwell.  
-Et le prénom ?  
-Duo  
-Son numero ?  
-Je viens de me rapeller que j'ai oublier à la maison le papier ou je l'avais marqué...  
-Tête en l'air !  
-Hn. Je te rappellerais ce soir.  
-Tu peux pas me le passer tout simplement ?  
-C'est à dire que je sais pas où il est, tu crois que je vais lui coller au basque juste pour que tu lui parle ?  
-T'énerves pas !  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne, c'est lui, il me sourit :  
-Bon, mon chérie rien d'autre à dire ?  
-Attends, finalement je l'ai trouvé, enfin il m'a trouvé... bref, je te le passe.  
Je lui tend le mobile, qu'il prend toujours avec son sourire.  
-Ma mère, lui dis-je tout bas.  
-J'ai cru comprendre. Mon bébé ?  
Je pique un fard, et détourne la tête, je peux sentir son sourire amusé dans mon dos, quelle honte !  
Il parle peu de temps, quand je me retourne je tombe dans son regard brillant, il ne souriait plus, il avait juste ce regard... Celui que je vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, celui qui rend mes nuits blanches, celui qui m'engloutit.  
-Bien au revoir madame, d'accord je serais personnellement responsable de votre fils.  
Il me tend à nouveau et je dis au revoir à mon tour à ma mère, je baisse la tête pour le ranger dans mon sac, lorsque je l'a relève, il s'est approché dangeureusement de moi, toujours adossé au poteau, je peux pas vraiment reculé.  
Il porte une main à mon visage et s'approche encore, jusqu'à se coller à moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, un frisson parcourt mon corps, je sens que mes jambes vont lâcher ! Il appuit un peu plus son corp contre le mien, je me retrouve plaqué et ne peut plus bouger, Duo était plus grand que moi et surtout plus musclé. De sa main libre, il entoure ma taille et l'autre la passe dans mes cheveux.  
Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, instinctivement je les entrouvre, c'est là qu'il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche, un autre frisson me parcourt et j'ai une bouffée de chaleur. Je tente de bouger, mes il est trop lourd, il passe une de ses jambes entre les miennes et remonte doucement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me plait, je remonte aussi ma jambe droite, la frottant à son pantalon, jusqu'à atteindre sa hanche, et puis je la bloque contre le poteau.  
Sa langue s'enfonçe profondément, elle caresse ma langue et parfois joue avec, puis j'en ai marre de rester passif et appuie d'une main sa tête pour plus de pression sur mes lèvres, c'est à mon tour de jouer !  
Il se plaçe entre mes jambes et colle son bassin au mien et fait de doux mouvement de va et viens, ca réveille carrément mon... enfin vous voyez quoi !  
Il rompt le baiser et me regarde essouflé, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, mais ses lèvres me manquent déjà et nous reprenons.  
-Heero ?  
Merde, c'est Quatre, il doit me chercher ! Je rompts immédiatement le baiser et nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre rapidement.  
-Ah, t'es là ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche, t'en a mis du temps, elle a dit quoi ta mère ?  
C'est alors, qu'il remarque le prof et aussi mes joues en feu.  
-Bonjour monsieur Maxwell.  
-Bonjour Quatre, bon je vais vous laisser, Heero ta mère m'a personnellement chargé de veiller sur toi, pendant notre sortie, donc fait attention aux écarts.  
Je ne répond pas et le regarde partir, c'est là que mes jambes lâchent !  
-Heero, tu vas bien ?! paniqua le blondinet.  
-Oui, juste que les émotions fortes alors que je sors d'une grippe, c'est pas conseillé !  
Il ne comprends pas, et m'interroge du regard.  
-Rien, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Raaaaahhhhhhh, j'aime ce chapitre, ok il est pas long, mais bon... c'est mieux que rien !  
Reviews !! Ca me fait grave plaisir quand j'en reçois et ça donne envie d'écrire plus vite, lol !  
Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girl !


	4. Bain de minuit

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Mail :  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi  
Couples : 3x4,12  
Genre : Yaoi, shounen ai**

**Reviews !**

**Kamara : **Hm, y'aurais pas une petite perverse sous le speudo de kamara ? lol ! Chapitre 4 changement total... Duo est méchant ! Et j'aime !!!

**Fred01 : **MICI !!!!! Et moi je t'adore !!! lol Vala la suite !

**Makena : **C'est parceque Hee-chan a manqué à Duo pendant sa convalescence, moi j'aime quand il est comme ça, j'aurais aimé être à la place de Hee-chan !

**Blurp3 : **Eh ben tu vas pouvoir juger si ce chapitre est aussi bien que le précédent ! J'ai pris exemple sur ma mère pour faire celle de Heero, un poil plus déjantée et ce serait ma mère, lol !

**Fuu-san : **Y'a pas de mal à assumer ses envies, lol !

**Melahel : **Fallait le faire et je l'ai fait !! Ben quoi ? Au moins ça te plait, lol. Eh ben si, justement ça va en rester là, lol ! Non, j'déconne, sais pas, je verrais... Nan, il donne pas de cours particuliers, après va se mettre à draguer tout ceux qui ressemble à Heero !

**Nicolina :** Ben ouais pourquoi pas ? Contente que ce soit ma fic qui t'ai donné envie de reprendre les reviews ! Ben si t'as aimé le trois (d'ailleurs il a plus a beaucoup de monde, le côt coquin qu'à réagit, lol) voici le quatre !

**Audrey : **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup et je suis encore plus happy parcequ'elle te plait aussi ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est plutôt la scène du baiser qui plait, lol !

**Kaya Kunami : **Mici bicou !! Vala la suite !!! J'adore l'enthousiasme que tu as mis dans ta review, je te renvoie ton gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Raaah, merci à tous, je vous adore, je suis trop contente, et je ne le dirais jamais assez !!

**Chapitre 4: Bain de minuit**

Nous sommes mercredi soir et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va à la mer ou plutôt dans quelques minutes !! Je suis complètement remis de cette fichue grippe et j'ai carrément la forme, d'ailleurs même Quatre ne me tiens plus !  
-Hé, calme toi !  
-J'ai trop hate !  
-Mais t'as déjà vu la mer !  
-Ouais mais j'étais avec ma soeur et ma mère et c'est pas génial, elle et ma mère se limitent au bronzage.  
-Ah d'accord ! Et ton père ?  
-Mon père était avec sa maitresse... A ton avis pourquoi il est tout le temps en voyage ? Parceque lui et ma mère ne se supportent plus, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'a démandé le divorce.  
-Ca doit être pour ne pas casser l'image d'une famille.  
-Ouais, dis-je pas convaincu.  
-Au fait, comment tu sais qu'il a une maitresse ? demande Trowa on s'approchant de nous.  
-J'ai joué les espions avec ma soeur...  
-Hé, c'est pas bien ! lançe Quatre.  
-De toute façon, il criait tellement fort avec sa sécrétaire qu'on avait pas besoin d'espionner !  
-Il a amené sa maitresse chez vous ?  
-Ouais et à trompé ma mère dans leurs propre lit... Remarque, ma mère a fait la même chose et je trouve qu'elle meilleur goût que mon père en ce qui concerne les hommes.  
-??? (Quatre)  
-??? (Trowa)  
-Mon père est bi...  
Il me regarde ahuri, j'éclate de rire :  
-Tu te fiches de nous ?  
-Non, avant ma mère il était gay et puis quand il la rencontré il a tourné hétéro, mais par pour longtemps.  
Plus j'en dit, plus leurs yeux s'aggrandissent et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire !  
-Allez vous trois, assez bavarder montez dans le bus !  
Ca fait deux jours, que Duo et moi on s'est embrassé et depuis plus rien, faut dire aussi que je fait tout pour l'éviter, même en cours je travaille à fond, pour qu'il s'approche le moins possible de moi et ça marche, pendant deux jours je n'ai pas croisé une seule fois ses yeux et je dors mieux, enfin quand je repense pas à ce baiser.  
Nous montons dans le bus et allons nous s'asseoir au fond, les sièges étaient en hauteur. Normalement nous sommes partis pour quatre heures de routes, alors je me suis paré, cartes, roman, carnet de dessin et baladeur CD, bouteille d'eau et de quoi manger !  
-Heero, on joue aux cartes ?  
Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.  
-Ok, vous voulez jouez à quoi ?  
Ils parlent en même temps.  
-J'ai deux jeu de cartes.  
J'en passe un à Trowa et l'autre je le lançe à un ami complèment devant le bus !  
Nous jouons à tout les jeux que nous connaissons, autant dire qu'il y en a beaucoup et puis petit à petit on se lasse.  
Je quitte la partie et part m' asseoir à ma place, il n'y a personne sur la banquette, je m'allonge de tout mon long et met un bras sur mes yeux. Aussitôt, je revois ces yeux, même si je les évitaient, ils me manquaient atrocement et c'est un vrai défi de ne pas les croisé ! Je replis mes jambes et laisse retomber mon bras, je m'endors.  
-Heero ?  
Quelqu'un me secoue doucement, j'emmerge peu à peu de mon sommeil sans rêve.  
-Hn ?  
-On est bientôt arrivé, réveille toi.  
J'ouvre un oeil sur une touffe blonde aux yeux bleus turquois. Je me met en position assise, j'ai mal au dos d'avoir dormis sur un truc aussi dur qu'est la banquette !  
Je me rend compte qu'il fait nuit, nous sommes partis à 15h00. Je regarde mon montre 18h30...  
-T'as dormi presque tout le trajet, me dit une voix amusé.  
-Je supporte pas les long trajet, répondis-je machinalement sans remarquer que c'est Duo qui vient de me parlé et aussi que y'a une seconde, j'avais la tête sur ses cuisses.  
-Tu délires quand tu dors ! lança Trowa un sourire en coin.  
-Hein ?  
-Quel réponse intelligente Heero ! répliqua Duo.  
Je pige pas...  
-Tu parles quand tu dors ! expliqua Quatre en voyant ma tête.  
-Et j'ai dit quoi ?  
-Sais pas, y'a que monsieur Maxwell qui a entendu.  
-...  
Je me tourne vers lui, il me sourit, je fronçe les sourcils, il hausse les épaules.  
-Allez dites moi ce que j'ai dit !  
Il se leve et regagne l'avant du bus... Je commençe à m'inquiéter, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pû dire ?!  
Nous sommes arrivés, je descends en dernier, suivit de Quatre et de Trowa. La mer est là, devant nous, il fait noir, mais on voit quand même l'écume des petites vagues et ses mouvements ample et calme.  
L'autre classe sort aussi de leurs bus, Hilde se dirige vers nous et me prend le bras.  
-Trois jours rien que toi et moi, Heero !  
-Rêve pas, on est là aussi, rétorqua une blonde aux yeux bleus-gris.  
Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage, pourquoi il a fallut que l'autre classe vienne aussi ! Heureusement que dans ma classe il n'y que quatre fille et que c'est quatre filles s'en fiche complètement de moi, parceque je vais mourir, si je dois les supporter plus celles de l'autres classes, où elles sont 12 !  
Je me dégage de Hilde et vais aider à décharger les sacs.  
-Quatre ?  
-Hn ?  
-Promet moi que je dors avec toi et Trowa !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne veux pas rester seul avec toute ses filles, surtout la nuit !  
-Ben, de toute façon, nous serons Quatre par chambre.  
Soulagement !  
-Heero, je veux dormir avec vous ! cria Hilde près de son bus.  
Je tourne un regard implorant vers Quatre, qui se contente de rire.  
-Quelle poisse !  
-Ben, alors Heero on se fait désirer ?  
Je levais les yeux vers Duo et soupirais :  
-Dans ces cas-là j'aimerais bien être le mec le plus moche de la terre, au moins je l'aurais pas au basque !  
-Tu ne dois pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille, elles sont fortes, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments, elles sont les êtres les plus fragiles.  
-Je ne joue pas, je repousse mais on dirait un boomerang ! C'est juste une amie.  
-Ton coeur est déjà pris ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-C'est assez compliqué, cette personne m'a attiré depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier regard, mais y'a un mur d'interdiction qui nous sépare et je ne suis pas prêt à les affronter pour lui.  
Si seulement il sait que je parle de lui...  
Son regard me gêne tout d'un coup et je trouve une excuse pour aller rejoindre Quatre et les autres.  
Finalement, nous étions huit dans la même chambre, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Lucrezia, Teddy, Taylor, Jessica et moi, nous avons repoussé tout les meubles et nous avons installés des futons par terre.  
J'étais près de la fenêtre et je regardais le ciel étoilé, j'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir, les autres non plus.  
-Et si on allait se baigner ?  
-Maintenant ?  
-Ben oui, un bain de minuit avant l'heure !  
-Et si le prof nous surprenait ? je demandais  
-Ben, on cours le risque, tu préfères t'ennuyer ici ou aller te baigner ? fit Lucrezia  
Nous nous glissons doucement dehors, sans faire de bruit et courons vers la plage, certains se jetèrent directement à l'eau en boxer pour les garçons et soutif et culotte pour les filles, je reste avec Trowa sur le sable.  
-On dirait des gosses, dis-je doucement.  
-Et t'as pas envie de jouer les gosses toi aussi ?  
Je souris et retire mon t-shirt et mon jean suivit de Trowa.  
-Le dernier à l'eau, aime le remplaçant !  
Mon coeur manque un battement, et je suis tellement surpris que j'ai pas le réflexe de courir à la suite de Trowa.  
-Heero, tu t'amènes !  
...  
Je cours et saute à l'eau :  
-Tricheur !  
-Je sais qu'en course je n'ai aucune chance contre toi, autant utilisé les grands moyens !  
-Comment tu le sais ? Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
-Non c'est surtout je vous ai vu vous embrasser...  
Heureusement qu'il fait nuit, parceque je suis sur que j'ai viré au pivoine !  
-Je l'ai pas dit à Quatre, de toute façon avec son empathie, il le sait déjà.  
-Ouais.  
Je plongeais comme pour mettre fin à cette discution, j'ai pas envie de remonter, mais j'ai pas envie de mourir non plus.  
Nous quittons enfin l'eau, j'ai retiré ma montre et je sais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il est, nous restons allongé sur le sable, le temps se sécher.  
-Et si le prof faisait une ronde ? demanda soudain Hilde.  
-Il est tout seul et propablement fatigué.  
-Ouais, mais demain il a dit qu'un ami à lui viendrait.  
-Nous sommes une vingtaine nos deux classes combiné, ils peuvent pas avoir la tête à vingt endroits en même temps ! lança Teddy.  
Je me lève et prends mes vêtements :  
-Bon, les gars moi je rentre.  
-Ciao Heero !  
Je leurs adresse un signe de main et me dirige vers notre chambre, mais j'ai le malheur de me cogner...  
-Aie ! Merde ! Fais chier !  
...

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et murmure tout bas.  
-Faites que Duo n'est pas entendu...  
La main sur la poignet, quelqu'un m'arrête, je me retourne brusquement :  
-Ah ! Monsieur Maxwell vous m'avez fait peur !  
Putain, le coeur qu'à fait un bond de cent mètre !!  
-Que fais tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et mouillé qui plus est !  
...  
Je suis censé dire quoi ? Je suis pris en flagrant délis et ben, je crois que ça va chauffer !  
-Je... suis allé prendre un bain.  
-Seul ?  
Je dénonce ou pas les autres ?  
Je n'ai le temps de répondre que je le sens se coller à moi et m'embrasser violement, j'écarquille les yeux, si je m'attendais à ça !  
Je remercie le ciel, lorsque j'entend les autres qui reviennent, il s'écarte et attends que les autres arrivent.  
-Alors on sors en pleine nuit ? Rejoingnez tous vos chambres, je laisse passer pour ce soir, mais je ne veux plus vous y reprendre !  
Puis il s'éloigne, je reste troublé par son baiser, il y avait une telle force et brusquerie dedans. Il m'a mordu la lèvre inférieure, assez fort, lorsque je passe ma langue dessus j'ai le gout du sang, je saigne.  
  
Il est méchant Duo, mais j'aime quand il est comme ça !!!!!  
Prochain chapitre, le passé dresse des murs encore plus hauts qu'il n'y en a déjà entre Duo et Heero.  
Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly !


	5. Reya

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Mail :  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi  
Couples : 3x4,12  
Genre : Yaoi**

Sorry pour le retard, j'ai pas d'escuses juste la flemme de poster...

Reviews !

Séraphin : Hum... si tu veux le savoir va falloir attendre, lol si Heero ne le sait pas, ce serais un peu tricher que tu le saches avant lui, lol ! Lol, il est violent, parceque... suite au prochaine épisode, lol !! Si je te le dit maintenant ça va gacher le reste, sorry ! Commençe par un j......

Gayana : Mici bicou ! Moi aussi j'aime les interdit, lol c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette fic ;-). Heero a dit pas mal de choses... lol. Hum, ouais j'ai plein d'idée, j'ai déjà fait les deux chapitre suivant, mais comme je suis méchante, vous les aurais à deux jours d'intervalles à partir de ce chapitre !! Sauf, si j'ai pleins de reviews... ;-)

Nicolina : Je suis trop happy que tu me dises ça, je chui carrément fière, fait gaffe je vais attrapper la grosse tête... lol ! C'est dommage que tu aies arrêter d'écrire, j'aime bien ce que tu fais, sniff...

Artemis : Mici et voilà la suite :-)

ShinOyasumi : Contente qu'elle te plaise !! Duo est violent... parceque... il lui a mordu la lèvre... parceque... je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te répondre, d'un l'histoire n'aura plus d'intérêt et de deux, ce ne serait pas juste que je te le dise à toi, alors que je ne l'ai pas fait au autres. Ben Duo est space comme prof et puis il s'en fout un peu, il a miss monde avec lui, il a peur de rien, lol. Et franchement qui irait lui chercher des poux ? (Non, je ne surestime pas Duo, je suis juste de son côté, lol !)

Kamara : Le copain c'est Wufei, étant donné qu'au début on le cite comme étant son meilleur ami, j'ai trouvé normal que ce soit lui qui se la ramène et puis du côté des amis de Heero, il y a Trowa et Quatre, donc ça ne pouvait être que Wufei l'ami de Duo, ou Zechs... tiens j'avais pas penser à lui... Bref, voilà ta réponse ! :-)

TSAD's : Valà la suite !! J'espère que plus en avançera plus ça te plaira, parceque mon crétin de frère il dit que plus ça va, pire c'est...

Fuu-san : Mais moi j'aime bien quand il est comme ça !! lol. Ben pour savoir ce Hee-chan à dit dans son sommeil, c'est facile à deviner... lol. Quoique me connaissant, enfin bref ça reste dans le décent.

Kimiko06 : Merci

Makena : De vieux souvenirs remontent Makena ? Raconte ! lol. Heero a aimé, on peut pas dire ça, mais il n'a pas non plus été dégouté...

Blurp3 : Désolée que tu aies trouver ce chapitre cours... J'écris toujours mes chapitres par deux et comme je me faisais chier j'ai eu rien d'autre à faire que de poster le chapitre suivant, pour ça que la suite est vite arriver :-)

**Chapitre 5: Reya.**  
Le lendemain matin, je n'évitais pas Duo, je le fuyais carrément ! Il avait organisé des jeux, et son ami, Wufei, était arrivé à 11h00 et à mon grand bonheur avait rendu toutes les filles folles de lui, sauf Hilde... Zut !  
-T'as vu, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds ! me lança boudeur Taylor.  
-Moi ça me va !  
-Tu te plains pas ? Alors que c'était sur toi qu'elles bavaient toutes et que maintenant c'est comme si t'existait pas !  
-Non, j'en suis même plutôt heureux.  
-T'es bizarre, à moins que ce sont les mecs qui t'attirent ?  
-J'ai pas de préférence, c'est juste que les trucs romantiques, les baisers à longueur de journée, rester collé toute la journée à son ou sa partenaire ne me disent pas vraiment.  
Les problèmes et les souffrances que ça engrendrent font trop mal.  
-Tu ne t'ai pas remis de ton aventure avec Reya, n'est ce pas ?  
Reya... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, elle aussi. Je l'aimais comme un fou, plus les jours avançaient, plus mon amour grandissait, mais le sien grandissait pour quelqu'un d'autre, petit à petit elle s'est éloigné de moi, et s'est rapprocher de l'autre, lorsqu'elle m'a quitté, j'ai sombré, j'avais tellement mal, j'ai tout fait pour la récupérer, mais je n'ai fait que l'éloigné encore plus, j'ai mis des mois à me rétablir de cette cassure et je ne veux pas que ca recommence, c'est trop douloureux et je ne pourrais plus remonter la pente si je jamais je devais  
retomber encore une fois !  
-Pourtant ça fait 4 ans... dis-je plus pour moi même que pour Taylor.  
Je me dirige vers Quatre, qui joue au volley-ball, laissant Taylor boudeur devant l'attraction des filles vers ce fameux Wufei. Je les regarde jouer assis sur le sable et je repense aux paroles de Duo sur ces les sentiments et les filles, des êtres fragiles...  
-Mon oeil, les filles s'en foutent des sentiments. Elles ne se préoccupent pas de choses aussi banales que les sentiments, tant qu'elles peuvent vous faire mal...  
Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, je ne me retourne même pas pour voir qui c'est.  
-Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça, dit cette personne calmement.  
Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, elle est grave et basse, je décide finalement de le regardais, c'est Wufei, il regarde fixement l'horizon.  
-C'est vrai que j'en ai connu qu'une... Mais ça me suffit à ne plus vouloir en connaître d'autre, si c'est à chaque fois la même chose, la même douleur, laisse tomber, autant finir sa vie seul !  
-Tu as peur de la souffrance, alors que c'est comme ça qu'on avançe dans la vie.  
-Je préfère ne pas avançer que de revivre ça. Un premier amour qui m'a emmené loin de la réalité, ou je pensais que rien n'arriverais, mais quand le gouffre s'est ouvert, j'ai bien faillit ne jamais revenir.  
-C'est bête le suicide, qu'est ce que ça t'apporteras ?  
-Je sais pas, peut être une réponse.  
Je me lève soudain, je ne veux pas en reparler, j'ai cru que j'avais enfoui ça au fond de ma mémoire, j'ai cru m'être protégé contre, mais tout les souvenirs remontent comme un volcan qui explose, et tout ce qui va avec aussi !  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à courir, je voulais être seul, je voulais m'éloigner.  
Je restais tout le reste de la journée assis sur un rocher, à regarder mais sans la voir, la mer, parfois une vague vient s'écraser sur mon rocher et m'éclabousse, mais je ne bouge pas, j'essaye de faire le vide, mais les yeux de Reya réaparaissent, alors que je croyais les avoir oublier, verts-marrons, cette couleur m'obsédait avant, maintenant c'est source de souffrance.  
La nuit va tomber, les alizées s'engouffrent dans mes cheveux et caressent mon visage, mouillé par les larmes et l'eau de mer. Je suis trompé et je commençe à avoir froid.  
Lorsque je rentre dans le chalet, tout les regards ses tournent vers moi, je leurs sourit faiblement :  
-Je vais me changer.  
Alors que j'allais à la salle de bain, je tombe sur Duo, il est furieux, ses yeux me regardent avec colère.  
-Je peux savoir ou tu étais ?  
Je trésaille face à la colère vibrant dans sa voix, je baisse les yeux.  
-Refais moi ça et je te renvoie tout de suite chez toi, tu as compris ?  
Je ferme les yeux, quand j'y pense, c'est la première que je vois Duo crié de colère, je n'aime pas, je me sens mal.  
-Je me suis inquiété, tu aurais pu prévenir !  
Et en plus, je lui ai donner des soucis... pfff, y'a que moi pour ça...  
-Va te changer.  
Sans rien dire je m'éxécute, je le vois du coin de l'oeil aller dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer, quand Quatre viens vers moi.  
-Heero, qu'est ce que tu as, depuis ce matin tu n'es pas toi même, fit remarquer Quatre.  
Je gardais un instant le silence repassant le regard et le ton de Duo dans ma tête et puis je revenais à Quatre.  
-J'ai repensé à Reya, après quatre ans, je repense à elle.  
Il me regarda tristement :  
-Heero, tu ne va pas replonger, n'est ce pas ?  
-Non Quatre, ça m'a permis de tourné la page.  
Il sourit visiblement soulagé :  
-Duo était mort d'inquiétude, il t'a cherché partout, jusqu'à ce que Wufei lui dise que tu avais besoin d'être seul.  
-J'aime bien Wufei, c'est un mec cool !  
Je sortis un jean, mon débardeur sur l'épaule en adressant mon plus beau sourire à Quatre.  
-Hé, attends moi !  
Dans le salon, certain joue aux cartes, d'autres regarde la télé, je me joins à ceux qui discutent autour d'une table, à côté de Wufei, qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire que je lui rend.  
Duo n'est pas là.  
-Vous parlez de quoi ?  
-De toi, mon vieux !  
-Ah bon ?  
-Yes man !  
Je haussais un sourcil :  
-Il parait que tu chante bien, dit Wufei.  
-Ouais, ça peut aller.  
-Tu ne veux pas nous faire une démonstration, j'ai apporter ma guitare ! proposa Wufei.  
-...  
-Aller Heero !! supplia Hilde et d'autre filles.  
Je hausse les épaules et sourit au son des plusieurs cris de victoire.  
-On va faire un feu, sur la plage c'est mieux ! Viens Heero !  
Hilde me prit le bras et m'entraina dehors, les autres nous rejoingnaient et nous faisons un feu.  
-Tiens Heero ! Une minute je vais chercher Duo !  
Wufei me posa sa guitare sur mes jambes, alors que j'étais allongé. Je me redresse, met en position l'instrument et joue n'importe quoi, en attendant que Wufei revienne avec Duo.  
Il mit assez longtemps, mais quand ils arrivent, Duo ne m'adresse aucun regard, et semble pas très bien. Je reste longtemps à le fixer, inquiet, il s'assoit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur ses genoux, repliés contre son torse. Là, je suis carrément inquiet ! Je commençe à me lever, quand une fille m'interpelle :  
-Nous voulons aussi chanter Heero, ça te dirais "Obsession" ?  
Je regardais Duo et Jilian alternativement et puis cédais, je souris devant l'enthousiasme des filles et accepta d'un hochement de tête.  
Les filles commençent, leurs voix m'apaisent c'est étrange, j'ai plus confiance en moi surtout que cette chanson à des propos assez explicite. 

_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,  
et sur le plus beau rivage, nous ferons l'amour sur la plage.  
Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,  
et sur la plus belle île, tu me feras l'amour avec passion.  
Les filles se taisent et me regardent en souriant, c'est mon tour :  
Dit moi, comment tu fais pour m'obséder ?  
Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas de penser à t'aimer ?  
Toi, de tes yeux tu m'as posséder,  
et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer,  
d'être fou de toi, de tes mouvements,  
quand tu me caresses doucement !  
Tes bras sont une forteresse  
ou j'oublie mes peines et ma détresse  
Tes lèvres sur ma peau me font frémir !  
On partira sur ton navire !_  
  
Un temps musical ou les autres commence à balançer doucement leurs corps au rythme de la guitare :  
  
_Hm, comme un vent violent,  
tu as tout renversé sur ton passage !  
Mais tu l'as fait si tendrement !  
On s'aimera les soirs d'orage,  
les soirs ou la pluie fera rage.  
J'ai tant besoin de ta chaleur, baby  
que tu me rassure quand j'ai peur !  
Tu as tout l'amour qu'il me faut  
Toi seul sais trouvé les mots,  
quand je me sens abandonné,  
car je n'ai que toi à aimé !  
J'ai dans le coeur une mélodie,  
qui me parle de toi jour et nuit.  
J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour,  
rien que nous deux, sans personne autour !  
_

Mon regard se porte sur Duo, son regard me surprit il y avait tant de tristesse dedans, j'en fus ébrablé et je pris du retard dans ma chanson, mais personne ne remarqua rien, mais j'eus mal de le voir comme ça :  
  
_Dit moi, comment tu fais pour m'obsédé ?  
Pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas de penser à t'aimer ?  
Toi, de tes yeux tu m'as posséder,  
et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer !_  
  
-Allez les filles, je veux vous entendre toutes ! Les garçons, c'est pas interdit pour vous non plus !  
  
_Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,  
et sur le plus beau rivage, nous ferons l'amour sur la plage.  
Nous irons main dans la main, sans jamais penser à rien,  
et sur la plus belle île, tu me feras l'amour avec passion.  
Nous chantons tous en même temps :  
Hm, comme un vent violent, tu m'embrasse tendrement  
Comme une nuit d'orage ou nous ne faisons qu'un.  
Comme les remoue des vagues, qui me caresse doucement  
Comme un fou, je t'aime et c'est pour toi, que je chante  
Oui, pour toi, que je chante ses mots d'amour.  
  
_Je m'arrête de chanter, les filles ont des étoiles dans les yeux et les garçons sourit bêtement, puis des applaudissements, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chanté cette chanson, avant je ne la chantait que pour Reya, c'est pour elle d'ailleurs que je l'ai écrite.  
-Heero, encore une autre !  
J'enchaine les chansons, à la demande générale, je me sens bien et je pourrais rester comme ça tout la nuit à chanté tout et rien. Mais mes doigts commençent à ressentit la fatigue, à force des pincements de cordes.  
-Bon, allez tous à table ! Sérieusement Heero t'as pas faim ? me demanda Wufei.  
-Non j'ai pas faim ! Je crève la dalle, c'est pas pareil !  
Eclat de rire général et ruée vers le chalet !  
Duo est déjà en route vers le chalet, putain mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Il s'en veut pour hier soir ? Sinon, quoi alors ? Ca m'énerves !!

Je suis en train d'écrire la même histoire mais sous le point de vue de Duo et on comprend mieux son attitude... si vous voulez la lire, dites le moi, je la mettrais en ligne, quand j'aurais fini celle là, lol.  
Sinon prochain chapitre, Heero se perd face à l'attitude de Duo quelque peu distante, il s'énerve mais quand on est amoureux, ça change pas grand chose.

Vala !!!  
Bisous et au prochain chapitre !!  
  
Shaman Girly


	6. Confusion

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Mail :  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sniff ! Ca compte pas qu'on ai les dvds ? ... Non ? ... Je vais menaçer bandai avec mon bazuca pour qu'il me vende les droits sur eux, lol ! Veut Duo !!!!!  
Couples : 3x4,12  
Genre : Yaoi**

**Reviews !**

**Kamara : **Message reçu, je mettrais la suite et le POV de Duo :-) !! J'entends en effet tes cris, d'ici ;-). MDR !! Lol, j'allais pas mettre Wufei de côté sinon j'allais me ramasser un marron de ma meilleure amie qui est fan de lui, lol et pis Zechs, j'avais pas penser... raaaaahhhh, honte à moi j'ai oublier un mec aussi canon !!!!!!!! Remarque c'est normal, je fais une fixation sur Duo, lol !

**Melahel : **Ben, je la mettrais en ligne, quand je l'aurais corrigé, lol parceque moi et les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe... C'est facile de savoir pourquoi Duo est bizarre !!! Mais bon c'est vrai que quand on ne connait pas l'histoire on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre son attitude... Quand à la suite... je posterais un chapitre tout les deux jours, donc la suite dans deux jours, lol.

**Lian Landra : **Lol, au moins t'auras pas attendu longtemps pour savour la suite ! Tu pars quand en vacances ? T'as de la chance, moi je reste chez moi, bouh !!!!! Ma rentrée est le 18 aout, quelle poisse !! Duo est pas très naturelle... voir bizarre... quand j'ai commençer j'avais pas penser que le problème se poserais plutôt sur Duo et son attitude... et me suis prit le mur, lol ! En fait, c'est depuis que Wufei a parlé avec Heero que Duo a changé de comportement, faut juste savoir qu'est ce que Wufei a rapporté à Duo...

**Séraphin : **Raahhhhhh, je ne craquerais pas, je ne dirais pas pourquoi Duo est vilan, bizarre ou pas naturelle, lol ! Si tu ne le sais pas à la fin de la fic, je te le dirais, mais pas maintenant ! Quand à Reya... en effet c'est une salope, lol mais fallait trouver un prétexte à Heero pour qu'il ai peur d'aimer à nouveau, même si j'ai pas bien fait ressortir ce fait... Et je mettrais en ligne la fic sur le point de vue de Duo, mais quand je l'aurais corrigé et quand je serais sur que ça coincide avec celle là, :-).

**Gayana : **Kikou ! Je l'écris vite parceque j'ai de l'inspiration et surtout... je l'ai déjà fini... lol ! Je l'ai fini hier avec l'aide de mon frère... Et j'ai fini aussi la fic sur le POV de Duo. Seulement je suis sadique et je ne les mettrais pas tout de suite :-p !

**Yuna Chan : **Dudule il est malheureux !!!!!! Voilà, je l'ai dit, lol ! Maintenant pourquoi il est malheureux, je le dirait pas... ;-p. Mais tu sauras bientôt... ou peut être pas... sais pas, lol !

**Lunicorne : **D'accord, je mettrais le POV de Duo. Pour l'anecdote, j'ai fait l'autre fic à la suite d'une demande de ma meilleure amie, qui connait déjà la fin. (pas kidnappé ma meilleure amie !!) lol. Quand à la suite... rendez-vous dans deux jours !

**Siria black 666 : **Vi, encore une personne qui demande le POV de Duo, je suis Happy ! L'ai fini celle fic sur le POV de Heero... depuis hier... il reste à peu près trois chapitre, je crois.

**Artemis : **Coucou ! Vala la suite, je sais pas si elle a été très vite, mais elle est là ! Biz !

**Chapitre 6: Confusion**  
Les deux derniers jours passent à toute vitesse, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, Wufei se trouve être un très bon remonte morale et j'ai pas eu une seul fois le temps de penser à Reya ou même Duo !  
Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour, demain matin, nous rentrons chez nous, cette idée me démoralise un peu, mais heureusement que Quatre arrive avec Trowa et un ballon, un partie de volley-ball ? Cool !  
-Venez un peu ici !  
Duo nous appelle, zut, on a même ps commençer la partie... nous le rejoingant en courant :  
-Alors, vu que ce soir est notre dernière nuit ici, ça vous dirait une petite fête, avec musique et bouffe à volonté ?  
Cris de joie.  
-Ouais, on peut avoir un karaoké, juste pour savoir si on peut faire mieux que Heero !  
-Ca doit pouvoir ce faire !  
-Je préfère danser, plutôt qu'entendre des casserols, moi ! Répliqua joyeusement Hilde.  
-Alors, on est tous d'accord ?  
-OUAIS !!!  
-J'aurais besoin de deux volontaires pour la bouffe et installé la chaine-hifi et le karaoké.  
Je me porte volontaire, Trowa aussi.  
-Bien, venez tous les deux, hn... qui veut s'occuper des installations ?  
-Moi, parceque j'imagine que l'autre chose c'est faires les courses, non merci... dit Trowa.  
-Faux frère ! Rétorquais-je  
Duo sourit, lui qui aurait éclater de rire normalement  
-T'es machiste Heero ? C'est pas que réserver aux filles la corvée des courses, fit Duo  
-...  
Je le lançe un regard noir made in Yui. Il rit doucement, autant abandonner ça marche pas sur lui !  
-Fais pas cette tête !  
-Hn, bon on va les faire ces courses !  
-Fallait pas te proposer si tu voulais pas...  
Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, j'aimais pas ce Duo, je voulais que l'autre revienne !  
-Escuse moi, parceque rien qu'une seconde je vais te considérer pas comme mon prof, mais comme un mec de mon âge et je te dis, la ferme et bouge tes fesses !  
-Méchant ! dit-il doucement.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, darling !  
  
J'aurais peut être du dire celle là ! Duo s'est figer et moi de même... Bon fais comme si t'avais rien dit ! Mais je ne  
  
pouvais que remarquer l'intense douleur qu'il avait dans les yeux.  
  
-Ben alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? Je te croyais plus bavard !  
  
Ca marche pas, pourquoi Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
-Heero... arrête.  
  
Je n'aime pas ça, mais je vais tenter autre chose.  
  
-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange !  
  
-Suffit, arrête de faire le gosse.  
  
Je monte dans la voiture, côté passager et attends passablement vexé, il en met du temps pour arriver l'autre !  
  
Duo entra du côté conducteur et mit le contact.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?! je demande brusquement.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Mais arrête, si tu t'en veux pour m'avoir mordu, c'est pas la peine parceque moi ça m'est égal, j'ai déjà oublier !  
  
-Tant mieux pour toi.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Duo, je te reconnais pas, tu es comme ça depuis trois jours, dit  
  
moi pourquoi !  
  
-Pourquoi quoi ? Y'a rien, juste que je viens de réaliser que j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie en devenant prof  
  
dans ton fichue lycée !  
  
Il s'est emporté et sa réplique m'a énormement fait de mal, je me calle contre mon fauteuil et tourne la tête vers la  
  
vitre.  
  
Finalement Wufei et Trowa, nous accompagnèrent pour faire les courses, il manquait des fils pour les branchements.  
  
Nous sommes allés dans le supermarché le plus proche pour nos courses, on s'est séparé en deux groupes, Trowa et moi pour  
  
tout ce qui est bouffe, Duo et Wufei, pour les fils de branchements, boissons et autres.  
  
-Heero, je me trompe ou avant que nous arrivions vous étiez en train de vous disputez ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
  
-Va savoir... J'ai toujours Reya dans la tête et en plus cette différence d'âge me gêne un peu.  
  
-Quatre m'a dit que tu as tourné la page, sur votre passé à tout les deux.  
  
-Je lui ai dit ça pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, j'ai beau me dire que c'est fini, qu'elle est partit, je ne peux pas  
  
l'oublier.  
  
Nous sortons d'un rayon, sur notre gauche au bout Duo est en train de rire avec Wufei, j'eus un pincement au coeur,  
  
mais détournais immédiatement la tête, lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut qu'on les regardait.  
  
-Peut être qu'il te fera l'oublier.  
  
Je hausse les épaules et prend des chips.  
  
-Peut être, mais il ne m'aime pas.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?!  
  
-Non, il m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'il regrette d'avoir mis les pieds dans notre lycée, donc de m'avoir connu !  
  
Il s'arrêta et me fixa longuement :  
  
-Quoi ? quand ?  
  
-Dans la voiture, avant que vous arriviez...  
  
-T'as du mal entendre, Duo était mort d'inquiètude lorsque tu as disparu tout la journée d'hier, il t'as cherché partout !  
  
-Il faut bien, ma mère va le massacrer sinon.  
  
-Mais tu es bête ou quoi !  
  
-NON !!  
  
Je me retourne et lui me jette un regard réprobateur, quand je remarque que tout le monde nous regarde y compris Duo et  
  
Wufei.  
  
-Crétin, pourquoi t'as crier !  
  
-PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE  
  
-Mais arrête de crier !  
  
-NON !! Il ne m'aime pas... J'avais baissé la voix, parceque dire qu'il ne m'aime pas à voix haute faisait mal.  
  
-Tu te trompes.  
  
-Explique moi, alors les raisons pour lesquels il m'évite, il me parle à peine et quand il le fait c'est pour dire des  
  
méchancetés ?!  
  
-Il est bléssé.  
  
-BEN VOYONS !! Je suis pas bléssé, peut être, par tout les mot qu'il me dit, ça fait mal mais j'encaisse, il peut  
  
rivaliser avec Reya, il n'est capable que de faire du mal, comme elle !  
  
-Heero...  
  
-LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!  
  
Je partis furieux, seul dans les rayons, déchargeant ma rage dans un mur... Mauvaise idée, ça fait mal ! Très mal, douleur  
  
qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère.  
  
-T'es content maintenant ?  
  
Wufei...  
  
-Fiche moi la paix !  
  
Je commençais à m'en aller quand il attrape mon poignet :  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu ressens pour Duo ?  
  
-C'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille avec ça ! Je l'aime, voilà c'est ça que tu veux savoir, je l'aime,  
  
seulement lui ne m'aime pas, de toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré que des personnes qui n'ont su que me faire mal !  
  
Je retirais ma main de sa poigne et sortis du magasin pour aller attendre à la voiture. Malheureusement elle était fermé,  
  
je m'assis sur le capo de la voiture et massais ma main, je me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle saignais... Et moi, je  
  
pleure quel con !  
  
Je me sentis bête d'avoir réagit de cette façon maintenant... Et surtout j'avais mal.  
  
-Tiens, enveloppe la dedans !  
  
Trowa me lança un mouchoir blanc, il n'a jamais de mouchoir avec lui, d'ou il le sors celui là ?  
  
Je l'enroulais autour de ma main et vois des lettre rouge brodés : "M.D"  
  
-C'est celui de Duo ?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Je l'aime... mais ces mots m'ont fait tellement mal, pourquoi il fait ça ?  
  
-Heero, il faut que tu saches que tu as fait mal aussi à Duo, tu l'évites, tu ne lui parles plus, tu disparais, comment  
  
tu veux qu'il réagisse devant ton attitude ? Il ne pouvait plus te voir hier soir, parcequ'il était aux bord des larmes,  
  
quand tu es revenue de la crique, il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre et d'après Wufei n'a plus voulu en sortir,  
  
ce matin il s'éfforçait d'en sortir, il a fait un choix, un choix qui fait mal, mais il assume.  
  
Je regarde le mouchoir se tâcher petit à petit de mon sang.  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Comment on fait pour enlever du sang sur un vêtement blanc ?  
  
-Ben tu le met dans un machine à laver.  
  
Question bête, réponse logique...  
  
-Et si t'en as pas ou pire tu sais pas t'en servir ?  
  
-Tu apprends, ou alors tu le laves à la main.  
  
-...  
  
-Si tu comptes le nettoyer, y'a pas de lessive...  
  
-Et encore moins de machine à laver et je compte pas laver à la main, je fais plein de trucs, mais j'ai mes limites,  
  
comme laver un truc à la main ou même le mettre dans une machine !  
  
-Ben, tu n'auras plus qu'à lui en acheté un autre.  
  
-Je préfère cette solution.  
  
Dans la voiture personne ne parlait, je regardais par la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre les cheveux faisait une  
  
bataille avec le vent qui s'engouffre dans la voiture par la fenêtre ouverte de Duo, Trowa faisait de même, Wufei le coude  
  
sur sa portière et soutiens sa tête, Duo... lui regarde fixement la route et il a interêt, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un  
  
accident !  
  
Mais j'avais quand même l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas...  
  
Nous sommes arrivé, j'étais le premier dehors et me dirigeais vers le chalet, puis vers la pharmacie, quand j'enlèvais le  
  
mouchoir, je grimaçais non seulement ça faisait mal, mais en plus c'était affreux...  
  
-Je vais t'aider.  
  
Duo me prit le mouchoir des mains et le posa sur la table.  
  
-Assis.  
  
Je le fis, sans le regarder, retour une semaine en arrière, ou je fuyais son regard...  
  
-Il t'a fait quoi le mur ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
Il prit un grand flacon et des compresses.  
  
-Et t'es content de toi ?  
  
-Pas vraiment.  
  
-Idiot...  
  
-Si tu le dit.  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à taper sur ce mur ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu sais que t'as mère m'a chargé personnellement de te veiller sur toi et...  
  
-De toute façon lorsque je serais rentrer, elle sera toujours aux Etats-Unis !  
  
-Heero, arrête d'être agressif !  
  
Je soupire, et passe ma main valide sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux.  
  
-Désolé pour ton mouchoir, dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
  
-C'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autre !  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
-C'est pas grave, je te dis.  
  
-Non, pas pour ça, pour t'avoir fait mal, je n'aurais jamais partir sans te prévenir, je m'en veux, mais j'avais besoin  
  
de réfléchir, ne me m'ignore plus s'il te plait, parle moi comme avant, redeviens le Duo que je connais, je t'ai fait  
  
mal et j'en suis désolé, je n'aime pas quand tu te comportes comme ça avec moi.  
  
Il humidifit une compresse avec le produit du flacon et lorsqu'il me l'applique, je faillis hurler tellement ça brule !  
  
Par réflexe, je serre ma main et elle se remet à saigner.  
  
-Heero...  
  
-Ca brule ton truc !  
  
-C'est pas censé bruler, c'est toi qui est douillet !  
  
-Répète, j'ai pas entendu !  
  
-Te vexes pas !  
  
Il me prit à nouveau la main et utilisa toute la douceur dont il est capable pour nettoyer le sang seché et celui qui coule  
  
encore, petit à petit je ne sentais plus rien, il est tellement doux, je posais ma tête de côté et le regardais, il  
  
est beau, infiniment beau.  
  
-Voilà, tu ne serres pas le poing et tu ne bouge pas, je vais te faire un bandage !  
  
-Hn.  
  
Il sortit des bandages et banda mon poignet, il prit tellement de précaution pour ne pas me faire mal que je me calmais aussitôt et concentrais mon attention sur son visage, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses cheveux...  
  
-Promet moi que toi non plus, tu me m'ignoreras plus, que tu seras aussi comme avant, parceque si y'a bien une chose que je déteste après le mensonge, c'est qu'on m'ignore !  
  
Je souris :  
  
-Promis.  
  
Il a finit, je le regarde ranger ce qu'il avait utiliser pour me soigner, suivant ses moindres mouvements, souple, ses moindres gestes, précis...  
Il se retourne quand quelqu'un l'appelle, puis revient vers moi, ses lèvres bouge, mais je n'entends aucun son sortir, il s'en va et me laisse sur ma chaise. Sa présence me manque, ses doigts sur ma peau aussi.  
Duo alla sur la plage et se joignit aux joueurs, franchement je pouvais le regarder des heures jouer.  
  
Et ça s'arrange, mais c'est pas finit et ils vont encore souffrir !  
Mais je préviens que nous approchons de la fin !!  
Bisous à tous !


	7. La fête

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Mail :  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi  
Couples : 3x4,12  
Genre : Yaoi**

**Reviews !**

**Kaya Kunami : **Mici, c'est gentil pour les encouragements et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Kaoru la belle : **Voilà la suite ;) ! Bonne lecture !

**Nicolina : **Raaaahhhh c'est pas grave, si tu peux pas reviewer, tu le fais quand tu veux, tant que tu le fais ! ;) J'adore les compliments... mais je rentre plus dans mes chapeaux, lol ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**TSAD's : **Encore heureux que t'es pas comme mon débile de frère... Voilà la suite !! Bisous !

**Kari30150 : **Contente que ma fic t'es décidé à reviewer !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Gayana : **Ben si tu pars bonne vacances et bon retour, lol ! Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Bisous !

**Melahel : **Lol, j'espère que ce chapitre atténuera ton feu intérieur ! Bisous !

**Yuna chan : **Voilà la suite que tu attend ! Mais c'est bien quand ils souffrent, ça donne du piment et des émotions et quand tout s'arrange t'es happy aussi avec eux ! Ils ont pas mérité, mais c'est pour notre simple plaisir, lol !

**Blurp3 : **Raaaaahhh, c'est pas grave, je vais pas mourir si vous reviewer pas tout de suite, je peux attendre, tant que vous le faisez ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as passer de bonnes vacances, quel chance, moi je suis rester chez moi TT. Je ferais le POV de Duo t'inquiètes ! A plus, bisous !

**Artemis : **Voilà la suite, elle a pas été très vite, mais je l'ai quand même, lol bisous !  
  
**Chapitre 7: La fête**  
Après avoir fait les dernier branchement, Wufei déplaça les meubles pour faire une piste, il m'avait interdit de  
  
l'aider prétextant que Duo le tuerait, si ma main se remettait à saigner.  
  
-J'ai l'impression de servir à rien !  
  
-M'en fiche, tu bouges pas de ta chaise, ou je me fâche !  
  
-J'ai pas pour habitude de laisser faire !  
  
-T'arrêtes de ronchonner !  
  
-J'aimerais bien te voir en colère...  
  
-Je te conseil pas, de toute façon, il faut vraiment y aller pour me mettre en colère.  
  
-Tu sais j'ai plus mal.  
  
-Bien sur, à d'autres mon vieux !  
  
-Mais !!!!! Je vais péter un cable, si j'ai rien à faire !!  
  
-Ben vas-y, je sais comment faire pour réparer.  
  
-Je peux au moins aller dehors ?  
  
-Tu joue pas au volley-ball, ni autre jeu qui neccesite l'utilisation de ta main droite.  
  
Ca promet...  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère...  
  
Il me balança un coussin à la figure, non deux... non en fait il me balança tout les cousins qu'il avait sous la main.  
  
-Ca va, arrête !  
  
Et la journée passa de cette façon, entre mes gérémiades et les rires.  
  
-Heero, tu peux m'aider à remonter la fermeture de ma robe ?  
  
Hilde à la charge !  
  
-Parait que je peux rien faire qui nécessite l'utilisation de ma main droite et comme je suis droitier...  
  
Ouais !! Une escuse, finalement ça a du bon de frapper un mur...  
  
Elle partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, je suis méchant...  
  
-Non, Hilde revient, c'était une blague !  
  
Je m'attirais un regard féroce de Wufei, je me contentais de le regarder malicieusement.  
  
-Merci Heero !  
  
Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla en courant.  
  
-C'est dingue qu'elles ont à vous remercier en embrassant !  
  
-Et tu te plains ? rétorqua Trowa, suivit de Quatre et Duo.  
  
-Franchement ? Non.  
  
Je lui adressais un sourire :  
  
-J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'ai la pêche et tout ce que je dois faire c'est regarder, j'aime pas la passivité !!!!!  
  
Je veux agir et ça me gave de rien faire !!  
  
-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, il ne t'avait rien fait le mur, répliqua Duo.  
  
-Fallait que je décharge mon trop plein de rage...  
  
-Tu pouvais pas le faire sur Trowa ou quelque chose de moins dur ? demanda Quatre.  
  
-La dernière fois qu'il a déchargé sa rage sur moi, il m'a cassé le nez et la machoire !! T'es fou ou tu veux ma mort ?  
  
C'était pendant mes années d'ados rebel...  
  
Je ris, Trowa me foudroit de son regard vert émeraude.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu m'as cassé le nez.  
  
-Ben oui c'était pour te rendre ton sale coup !  
  
Je me lève et décide d'aller prendre une douche, et puis me préparer. Quatre retourne à la cuisine et Duo... il est  
  
plus là, je l'ai même pas vu partir...  
  
-Ou tu vas ?  
  
-Sous la douche, tu veux m'accompagner ?  
  
-Je crois pas que Quatre aprécierait pas.  
  
-Ben, tu regardes seulement et tu touches pas, il fait bien ça lui, non ?  
  
Il s'aperçoit soudain que je me fou de sa tête.  
  
-Va prendre ta douche, ou tu verras de très près la fosse sceptique par le trou des toilettes !  
  
Je ris, mais m'arrêtais brusquement lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et découvris que Duo est sous la douche,  
  
mon coeur s'affola et je refermais un peu trop vite et fort la porte. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé plus tôt qu'il serait sous  
  
la douche ?!  
  
Je revins dans le salon, les autres m'interrogent du regard.  
  
Quelques minutes passent.  
  
-Ben, alors tu vas pas prendre ta douche ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-T'es tout rouge, t'es malade ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ben, qu'est...  
  
Wufei s'arrêta dans son élan, lorsqu'il vit Duo seulement avec une serviette autour de la taille et tout mouillé,  
  
apparaître derrière moi, je détournais aussitôt les yeux et ne pus empêcher mes joue de devenir enflammé.  
  
-Heero ça te prend souvent de claquer les portes ?  
  
-Je... désolé, je savais pas que tu étais sous la douche.  
  
Silence, puis soudain compréhension et enfin éclat de rire, rien de mieux pour devenir pivoine.  
  
-Tu voulais prendre une douche ?  
  
-Oui, sinon je serais pas enter.  
  
-Vas-y alors j'ai fini.  
  
Toujours en évitant de le regarder, j'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain, mon épaule frola son torse mouillé, envoyant  
  
une décharge dans tout mon corps. Vite, une douche, ça devient urgent !  
  
Wufei mit de la musique pendant que les autres se préparent, moi j'ai juste mis une serviette autour de la taille,  
  
en attendant de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre que Jessica monopolise pour s'habiller, et choisir des vêtements,  
  
autant dire que sous la serviette je suis à poil...  
  
-Heero, tu vas rester comme ça ? me demanda Trowa  
  
-Non, c'est juste que je peux pas entrer dans la chambre, y'a Jessica qui s'y ai enfermé !  
  
J'étais assis sur le bras du canapé, en face de Duo, à côté de Wufei.  
  
-Et t'es à poil dessous ?  
  
-A ton avis, je sors de la douche ! Je me douche pas habillé !  
  
-Tu nous feras un strip-tease ?  
  
-Et puis quoi encore ?  
  
-Intégrale ?  
  
-Ca va pas !  
  
-Mais si, t'es bien foutu et en plus tu sais bien dansé, hein les filles ?  
  
Des filles venaient d'entrer et acquiesçèrent en souriant.  
  
-Non ! Et puis qui vous dit que je sais danser ?  
  
-Tu te souviens pas l'année dernière, à la fête de fin d'année ?  
  
Je rougis soudain à ce souvenir, j'étais soul et je faisais n'importe quoi, j'ai allumé pas mal de gens ce soir là.  
  
-J'étais soul, je savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais !  
  
-Tu sais que t'as embrassé la reine du bal ?  
  
.......  
  
-Non ?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Et il a réagit comment le roi ?  
  
-Ben, il a pas put réagir, tu l'as embrassé aussi.  
  
-...  
  
-Mais non, je blague !!  
  
J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !  
  
-AYEZ !!!!  
  
Jessica sors enfin !  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
-Désolé Heero, au fait je peux t'emprunter ta chemise noire ?  
  
-Omnubillé par ma chemise, je crois qu'elle l'a mis plus de fois que moi...  
  
-Je l'aime bien !  
  
-Parcequ'elle est en soie ou parcequ'elle est noire ?  
  
-Parceque c'est la tienne !  
  
Je reste un moment sans rien dire, ben oui je sais pas quoi dire...  
  
-D'accord... Bref, je vais m'habiller !  
  
-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda innocemment Hilde.  
  
-Non, surtout pas !  
  
J'optais pour un pantalon noir, moulant les hanches et le bas des reins, un sweat noir également, col en V sans manche,  
  
j'essaye de brosser mes cheveux mais bon, peine perdus !  
  
Lorsque je ressortis de la chambre, la musique était montée et certains dansent déjà ! La fête commenca !  
  
-Heero, viens danser avec moi !  
  
Décidémment Hilde à décidé ce soir de m'accaparer !  
  
-Hn, pas maintenant j'ai trop faim !  
  
Toutes le escuses sont bonnes !  
  
-Allez !  
  
Elle me prit le bras et me tire vers les autres, elle commence à se déhancher...  
  
-Non, franchement pas maintenant !  
  
-Si, allez te suffit de bouger les hanches.  
  
Merci, je sais comme on fait pour danser !  
  
-Comme au bal de l'année dernière.  
  
Je crois que ce souvenir va me hanter toute la soirée...  
  
Finalement, je me mit à danser, je me laissais emporter par la musique, je rapprochais le corp de Hilde du mien,  
  
je passais mes mains sur ses hanches, je bougeais au rythme de la musique et aussi les mouvements de bassin de ma  
  
cavalière. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, ce qui la rapprocha un peu plus, puis elle passa une des jambes  
  
entre les miennes, montant presque sur l'autre, je fléchit un peu les jambes, et là nous sommes carrément collé, parfois  
  
je sens que ma jambe touche un endroit que je suis pas censé touché normalement, cela fait sursauter Hilde, mais après  
  
elle prit ça pour un jeu et avait tendance à vouloir faire la même chose avec moi. Elle appuit doucement mes épaules,  
  
nos bassin collé, tout en descendant nous dansons, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre arrivé en bas, je la rattrapais  
  
aussitôt et nous remontons toujours en se déhanchant. Autour de nous, en cercle les autres nous regardaient,  
  
dansant sur place. Je lâchais Hilde et rejoingns le cercle, deux autres danseurs allèrent au milieu et firent la même  
  
chose, c'est comme un jeu, qui réussira à descendre jusqu'en bas sans tomber.  
  
-Heero !  
  
Je regardais devant moi, c'est Quatre qui m'appelle, non il veut quand même pas ? Si ?  
  
Je souris et vais au mileu de la piste, Quatre me rejoins, bizarre de danser collé-serré avec un garçon, mais c'est assez  
  
délirant !  
  
-Duo est mort de jalousie, me dit il tout bas.  
  
-Et comment tu peux le savoir ?  
  
-Je suis empathe, t'as oublier ?  
  
-Ouais et tu ressens quoi du côté de Trowa ?  
  
-La même chose.  
  
-Cool, tu veux aller plus loin ?  
  
-Et comment !  
  
Il se tourna, je passais ma main droite sur sa ceinture et lui posa sa main sur la mienne, ça fait un peu mal, mais ça  
  
vaut le coup ! Je pris l'autre la main de Quatre et glissais mes doigts entre les siens et c'est repartit les  
  
déhanchements jusqu'à presque le sol. Pour remonter c'est le même truc, sauf que nous faisons des mouvements circulaires  
  
avec nos bassins, un peu le même style que l'acte sexuel sauf que tu danses... Et puis Quatre me fit face, il plaça ses  
  
avant-bras sur mes épaules et entoura mes hanches de sa jambe droite, l'autre caller entre les miennes de jambes. Je  
  
posais une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa hanche, puis il ondula son bassin, je fis de même et puis nous nous  
  
séparâmes et retournâmes dans le cercle et rebelote deux autres prends notre place, c'était perfect...  
  
Je regardais Quatre, il me fit un V en signe de victoire. Je m'arrêtais de danser, histoire d'aller voir comment se porte  
  
Trowa et de boire un peu.  
  
Trowa sourit à Duo, qui lui rendit son sourire et puis Duo se lèva :  
  
-Voulez vous danser très cher ?  
  
-Avec plaisir, répond Trowa en se levant à son tour.  
  
J'y crois pas ! Ils vont pas danser ensemble ?!  
  
-Escusez nous mais le temps de laisser la place aux pros est arrivé !  
  
Je vais massacrer Trowa, j'en suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Quatre est outré et se tourne vers moi.  
  
On les regarde pendant un moment enchainer les danses, la jalousie augmente avec les minutes et aussi devant les  
  
mouvements indécents !  
  
-C'est de la danse, ça ?!  
Quatre se lèva, je le suis et nous allons vers eux. Il invita Trowa et moi, Duo.  
Ah c'est comme ça ? Et bien il va voir.  
  
Voilà voilà... persos, ce chapitre je l'aime pas vraiment, enfin...  
Prochain chapitre et dernier chapitre, Duo fait une bourde et Heero a peur de revivre le passé à travers Duo.  
Reviews !  
Bisous à tous !

Shaman Girly


	8. Je t'aime

**Titre : Onegai Teacher  
Auteur : Shaman Girly  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
Heero : Encore heureux, avec toi j'ai que des bobos, d'abord je me fait mordre, la lèvre et après je me met à jouer tyson avec un mur !  
Shaman Girly : Tu te plains pour ça ? J'aurais pu faire pire...  
Heero : ... Tu peux pas t'attaquer à Duo ?!  
Shaman Girly : Si, dans ma pochaine fic, mais encore faut-il que j'ai l'histoire...  
Couples : 3x4,1x2  
Genre : Yaoi**

**Kikou ! Alors j'ai mis rapidement ce chapitre, comme ça c'est ça de fait en moins, de plus je trouvais pas sympa de vous faire languir comme je le faisais ! Alors, voilà, suite et dernier chapitre ! Je sais pas trop quand je mettrais en ligne le POV de Duo, étant que ma rentrée des classes est demain, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps avant le wee-kend, je verrais bien, mais j'ai fait une promesse et je la posterais ! Bisous à tous et bonn lecture !**

**Reviews !**

**Yuna chan : **Ben c'est Heero qu'à commençer à le rendre jaloux, il ne fait que rendre la pareil. Mais il souffre pas le Hee-chan, il connait juste les joies de la jalousie ! lol.

**Infinitylight : **MDR !! Voilà la raison pour laquelle je met un résumé à la fin, lol ! Voilà la suite et le dernier chapitre !

**Makena : **Voilà la fin, c'est un peu une scène à l'eau de rose, mais faut bien ça pour un happy end.

**Kamara : **Lol, c'est very OOC de Heero lol. Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Blurp3 : **Lol, si t'as réussit j'ai eut cinq copies de ta review, plus une autre, ce qui en fait six, lol ! Celui-ci est le dernier parceque j'ai pas envie de faire une suite... Ca s'arrête sur la déclaration, désolé pas de lemon, je sais pas en faire... J'ai essayer de le rallonger, enfin tu verras bien, bonne lecture !

**Artemis : **Voilà donc la suite et la fin ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**TSAD's : **Lol, ben vi ils sont top, je voulais pas mettre Hilde, mais bon il fallait une fille pour débuter et pis j'ai mis Quatre pour la jalousie et là... logiquement c'est Duo, le prochain cavalier, lol ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira !

**Chapitre 8: Je t'aime**  
Je passais une jambe entre les siennes et collais nos bassins, c'était un slow, on allait se la jouait collé.  
Il glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon pantalon, je mis les miennes derrière sa nuque. Nos regards sont croisés, j'aimais sentir le corp de Duo bouger contre le mien, j'aimais son regard brillant et ses lèvres, bref, en fait j'aimais tout de Duo, je peux même dire que j'aimais Duo tout court.  
-Heero a quoi tu penses ?  
-Moi ? Je me dit que je veux rester comme ça toute ma vie, avec toi.  
Il ne dit rien, mais la couleur de ses yeux s'intensifit.  
-Je t'aime Duo... Comme un dingue, depuis le premier regard, depuis le premier sourire, tu m'obsèdes à non plus finir.  
-Tais-toi.  
Je dessère ma prise sur son cou, quelque chose que je redoutais et dont j'avais peur, le rejet, comme Reya m'a rejeté, comme elle m'a abandonné...  
Je m'écartais de lui :  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Faut que je prenne l'air.  
  
-Attends.  
  
Je ne l'écoutais pas et sortis, je m'éloignais du chalet et allais vers la plage, je marchais dans l'eau et m'éloignais  
  
de plus en plus, la musique se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, restait que le bruit des vagues sur le sable,  
  
je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, il faisait nuit noire, la seule chose que je voyais était les reflets de la lune dans  
  
la mer, et les lumières qui guidaient les bateaux. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'avec Reya, douleur,  
  
rejet, trahison, mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas y retourner, je n'allais pas me laisser démonté par un simple rejet...  
  
pourtant ça faisaitt tellement mal, et je me sentais si seul...  
  
Quelqu'un courait sur le sable, je voyais à peine son visage et même son physique.  
  
-Heero !  
  
C'était Duo, sa voix tremblait, j'osais pas imaginer pourquoi, ça ne devaitt pas être ça, je ne bougeais pas.  
  
-Je t'en pris Heero, escuse moi, je ne voulais pas que tu prennes ce que j'ai dit pour un refus !  
  
Y'avait plus aucun doute, il pleurait.  
  
-Heero, reviens s'il te plait...  
  
Je ne pouvais en supporter plus, je me lèvais et me dirigeais doucement vers lui.  
  
-Arrête de pleurer, les mecs ne pleurent pas.  
  
-Heero !  
  
Il me sauta au cou, je perdis l'équilibre et nous tombons, Duo me serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Duo, tu vas m'étrangler !  
  
-Escuse moi !  
  
J'enlèvais une main que j'avais instinctivement mis à sa taille pendant notre chute et relèvais sa tête.  
  
-C'est rien, c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, je doit m'être préparé sans le savoir à ton refus...  
  
-Idiot !  
  
-En plus, je suis traité d'id...  
  
Je n'avais pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase, car Duo venait de coller ses lèvres, contre les miennes. Je laissais sa  
  
langue entrer dans ma bouche, j'y répondis mais pas avec le même entrain que lui.  
  
-Heero, tu regrettes déjà ce que tu as dit ?  
  
-Dis que je t'aimais ou dis que je m'étais préparé à ton refus ?  
  
-Que tu m'aimais, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un jeu.  
  
-Un jeu ? Je sais trop combien ça peu faire mal de jouer avec ça pour le faire. C'est la vérité.  
  
-Pourquoi, alors tu m'embrasses comme ça ?!  
  
Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le poussais doucement pour que je puisses me dégager, mais lui ne semblait pas le voir  
  
comme ça, d'une main il me plaqua sur le sable et appuya de tout son corp, j'aimais pas quand il fait ça, après je ne  
  
pouvais plus bouger ! Remarque c'était fait pour ça... mais bon quand même...  
  
-Arrête Duo... Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça.  
  
-Sinon tu bouges trop !  
  
-Dit plus tôt que t'es dominateur !  
  
-Y'a un peu de ça, mais aussi parce que sinon tu vas encore trouver une escuse bidon pour pouvoir t'en aller !  
  
J'essayais de bouger, mais il était trop lourd et la position dans laquelle j'étais ne me permettait pas de pouvoir le  
  
soulever.  
  
-Heero moi aussi je t'aime, seulement je ne te comprends pas, tu changes d'attitude comme de vêtements, parfois tu es  
  
gentil avec moi et ensuite tu m'ignores, ou bien tu es complètement indifférent et ça depuis qu'on se connait !  
  
-J'avais peur de mes réactions face à toi, tu peux pas savoir comme c'était dur de t'ignorer, mais le seul fait de  
  
croiser ton regard me mettait en transe, parfois j'avais de violents tremblements lorsque tu étais trop près, j'avais  
  
peur que tu ne découvres que tu me fasses autant d'effet et surtout que tu t'éloignes ! De plus le fait que mon corps  
  
réagisse de façon violente à toi, à ton parfum, me faisait peur !  
  
-J'ai ressentis la même chose que toi, sauf que moi j'avais besoin d'être près de toi, de te savoir proche, de pouvoir  
  
te regarder, quand tu est tombé malade, je te cherchais des yeux et le fait de ne pas te voir me rendait dingue !  
  
J'avais énormement de mal à ne pas te sauter dessus ! Mais lorsque tu m'ignorais et que tu étais avec Hilde, je rentrais  
  
dans des colères folles.  
  
Je laissais ma tête retomber et regardais le ciel, c'était un coup de foudre, quoi !  
  
-Duo, j'ai dit quoi dans le bus ?  
  
-Devine.  
  
-Pas envie.  
  
-T'es pas joueur !  
  
-T'es sur que t'as 22 ans ?  
  
-Certain, tu veux voir ma carte d'identité ?  
  
-Tu sais qu'on peut fausser je genre de papier ?  
  
-J'ai une tête à faire ça ?  
  
-Réponds pas par une question !  
  
-Monsieur Yui, ici c'est moi le prof, donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres !  
  
-Peut être, mais je ne suis pas soumis !  
  
-Vu dans la position dans laquelle tu es, tu peux pas faire autrement !  
  
Il va voir ! J'écartais les jambes, il se plaça entre ne sachant pas ce que je prépare, je les refermais sur ses hanches,  
  
je pris appuie sur un bras et l'autre le passais dans son dos, et par je ne sais quel moyen et non sans douleur, à cause  
  
de ma main, je suis en haut, à califourchon sur son bassin, je souris en voyant son air surpris.  
  
-Tu disais ?  
  
-...  
  
-Dit le moi, s'il te plait.  
  
-Tu as prononcé nom prénom et tu as dit que tu m'aimais, ensuite t'as dit plein de trucs que je préfère oublier.  
  
Non, j'ai dit ça ?  
  
-Tu me charie ou c'est la vérité ?  
  
-Non, demande à Quatre et à Trowa, si tu me crois pas.  
  
-Quoi ? Ils ont dit que tu étais le seul à avoir entendu !  
  
-J'étais devant, comment j'aurais pu entendre ?  
  
Ouais, pas bête...  
  
Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me penchais pour l'embrasser, il répondit immédiatement et passa ses bras sur mes hanches.  
  
-Je t'aime, réussit-il à dire en deux baisers.  
  
"Je sais" fut ma seule réponse, avant de me laisser emporter par les caresses et les baisers de Duo, je n'étais plus vierge, j'avais déjà eu des relations mais avec des filles, jamais avec un homme, Duo fut d'une douceur que j'aurais jamais cru capable chez un homme. J'aurais jamais cru que faire l'amour sur le sable était si doux, ou alors c'est parceque c'est avec Duo, oui je crois que c'est ça, parceque c'est avec lui.  
  
L'âge n'a rien avoir avec l'amour, je crois que même si c'était lui le plus jeune, il serait toujours Duo, celui que j'aime. Reya fut de bons souvenirs et aussis de mauvais, mais ce soir il me les as fait oublier et même si je suis au bord du gouffre, je sais qu'il ne me laisseras pas tomber, non il ne me laissera même pas approcher de ce trou noir, dans lequel je suis déjà tomber, j'en suis sur et je lui fait confiance, je veux lui faire confiance.  
  
Fin.  
  
Ayyyyyyyyééééééééééé J'ai fini !!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente !!!!! L'histoire s'achève sur les pensées de Heero alors que Duo le prend avec tendresse et amour !!!!!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis l'avançeé de ma fic et qui m'ont reviewer !!!! Je vous adore !!!!!  
  
Bisous à tous et à la prochaine pour peut être de nouvelles aventures !!  
  
Shaman Girly !


	9. Réponse aux reviews !

**Réponses aux questions des reviewer.**

**Raziel :** Oui c'est vrai un prof ne peux pas sortir avec une de ses élèves, mais j'ai sauter ce fait pour les biens de la fic. Et puis on va dire que Duo est protégé, étant remplaçant et ami de miss monde.

**SR : **Bouh, tu veux que je fasse un lemon quoi... Euh... comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais pas en faire et j'ai peur que ça soit une horreur pas possible, je préfères m'abstenir... (Moi je préfères les Heero dominateur et possessif avec un Duo tout mimi qu'à besoin d'être protéger, lol !)

**Blurp3 :** Moi je me plains pas, bien au contraire je m'ennuyais chez moi, au moi au lycée je suis avec mes amis ! Bon y'a les profs, mais bon... Ben, en fait je sais plus ce que j'ai écrit au final, donc... lol. Mais si ça t'a plu je suis contente ! Pour le POV de Duo, normalement c'est sur je la poste ce week-end, parcequ'elle sur disquette et la disquette en question s'est barré avec mon frère qui revient samedi... Voilà ! Bisous !

**Chidori2 : **Merci, contente que ça t'es plu, c'est vrai que beaucoup se sont arrêté au premier chapitre, à cause de la mise en page, mais bon, c'était ma première fic poster, je connaissais pas encore trop ffnet et son fonctionnement, mais ça va mieux ! Happy que tu es passer l'obstacle du premier chapitre, lol, bisous et à plus !

**Artemis :** Merci beaucoup et oui à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic ! Bisous !

**TSAD's :** Lol et oui c'est la fin ! Hé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'allonger, mais bon... Je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire mes autres fics aussi bien que celle là, j'espère de ne pas te décevoir !

**Infinitylight :** Je crois qu'il faut que je la lise cette fin, parceque me souviens ce que j'ai écrit, je me demande qu'est ce qu'il vous plait tant... Mais je suis contente quand même ! Pour la phrase de Duo, au départ j'avais fait une dispute tournant autour de ça ou Heero dit sous la colère que si Duo se déplaisait ici, il n'avait qu'à s'en aller et ne plus revenir et puis ça a été de pire en pire et Duo a répliqué que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Heero, mais après je bloquais dans l'avançée de l'histoire alors j'ai dut changer ce passage ! Ce qui aurait fait le chapitre plus long et l'histoire aussi plus longue... Mais bon, peux pas tout avoir non plus, lol ! Bisous et a plus pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Yuna chan :** En réalité je pensais que ce chapitre n'allait pas plaire, parceque j'ai dérivé vers les scènes à l'eau de rose, enfin de mon point de vue, mais me suis gourré, lol... Dans le POV de Duo j'ai fait une suite, cinq ans après leur nuit sur la plage, mais j'en pas plus... Bisous !

Voilà, ici s'achève l'aventure de Heero l'élève et de son prof Duo ! lol

Bye bye !

Shaman Girly !


End file.
